blakes_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 4
Blake's Big Brother 4 is the fourth season of LongedShorted's Big Brother series on Tengaged. It premiered on July 6, 2015. It is known for having the most houseguests in a season yet with 19. Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. Twists Summary HouseGuests Voting History Notes * : All houseguests had to vote to evict another houseguest this week. The three houseguests with the most votes would be evicted. Marcus, Matt, and Hannah received the most votes. * : The houseguest's crystal has granted this houseguest immunity for the week. Starting Week 2, it also has prevented them from competing in the Head of Household competition. This limitation has been lifted starting Week 6, once againa llowing the immune houseguests to compete in the Head of Household competition. * : A secret power holder used their power to replace the current Head of Household's nominees with their own, leaving the two former nominees immune for the week. * : In Elimination Week, all houseguests competed in an endurance competition. The three houseguests who did the worst were eliminated from the game. * : On Day 9, Hannah re-entered the house as a fake houseguest. * : For Elimination Week, Marcus and Matt re-entered the house as fake houseguests and chose Jeff and Mi-Yu to be immune for the week. * : A Double Vote power was used this week, bringing the vote count up to 5.